Described herein are volatile and thermally stable aminoalkoxysilanes, more specifically bisaminoalkoxysilanes, and methods for using same to deposit stoichiometric or non-stoichiometric silicon-containing films such as, but not limited to, silicon oxide, silicon nitride, silicon oxynitride, silicon carboxide, and silicon oxycarbonitride films.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,669 discloses the preparation of pure mixed alkoxyaminosilanes corresponding to the general formula: RmSi(OR′)n(NR″R′″)p wherein: R is hydrogen, short chain alkyl or alkenyl or aryl; R″ and R′″ are separately either hydrogen, short chain alkyl or aryl, at least one being other than hydrogen; R′ is short chain alkyl or aryl; and m, n and p are integers such that m+n+p=4 and n and p are at least one each. The obtained compounds are employed in end-capping of polysiloxanes having terminal silane groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,088 discloses compounds having the formula (R)2NXSiHOR where X is OR or N(R)2 and wherein R is an alkyl of from one to eight carbon atoms. These compounds are prepared by treating tris(dialkylamino)hydridosilanes with alkanols.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,558 discloses the preparation of alkyl(amino)dialkoxysilanes having the general formula RSi(NR1R2)(OR3)2, wherein R is a straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an arylalkyl or aryl radical, R1 and R2 are alkyl radicals of 1 to 6 carbon atoms and one of them can be hydrogen, and R3 is an alkyl radical of 1-6 carbon atoms with methyl being preferred. The alkyl(amino)dialkoxysilanes are prepared by anhydrously reacting stoichiometric amounts of an alkoxysilane and an alkylaminomagnesium chloride in a reverse addition process. The alkylamino magnesium chloride is preferably prepared in situ by the reaction of a Grignard reagent (RMX) and an alkylamine in a suitable aprotic solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran (THF). The reaction can be conducted in a temperature range of from 25°-75° C., without a catalyst, and the aprotic solvent is recovered for re-use in the process. Thus, reaction of isopropylmagnesium chloride with tert-butylamine in THF followed by treatment with methyltrimethoxysilane gave 82% methyl(tert-butylamino)dimethoxysilane.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,735 discloses a method related to filling gaps on substrates with a solid dielectric material by forming a flowable film in the gap. The flowable film provides a consistent, void-free gap fill. The film is then converted to a solid dielectric material. In this manner gaps on the substrate are filled with a solid dielectric material. According to various embodiments, the methods involve reacting a dielectric precursor with an oxidant to form the dielectric material. In certain embodiments, the dielectric precursor condenses and subsequently reacts with the oxidant to form dielectric material. In certain embodiments, vapor phase reactants react to form a condensed flowable film.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,531 discloses a method of depositing a silicon oxide layer over a substrate in a deposition chamber. A first silicon-containing precursor, a second silicon-containing precursor and a NH3 plasma are reacted to form a silicon oxide layer. The first silicon-containing precursor includes at least one of Si—H bond and Si—Si bond. The second silicon-containing precursor includes at least one Si—N bond.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,350 discloses a method for making a Si-containing material which comprises transporting a pyrolyzed Si-precursor to a substrate and polymerizing the pyrolyzed Si-precursor on the substrate to form a Si-containing film. Polymerization of the pyrolyzed Si-precursor may be carried out in the presence of a porogen to thereby form a porogen-containing Si-containing film. The porogen may be removed from the porogen-containing, Si-containing film to thereby form a porous Si-containing film. Preferred porous Si-containing films have low dielectric constants and thus are suitable for various low-k applications such as in microelectronics and microelectromechanic systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,888,273 discloses methods of lining and/or filling gaps on a substrate by creating flowable silicon oxide-containing films are provided. The methods involve introducing vapor-phase silicon-containing precursor and oxidant reactants into a reaction chamber containing the substrate under conditions such that a condensed flowable film is formed on the substrate. The flowable film at least partially fills gaps on the substrates and is then converted into a silicon oxide film. In certain embodiments the methods involve using a catalyst e.g. a nucleophile or onium catalyst in the formation of the film. The catalyst may be incorporated into one of the reactants and/or introduced as a separate reactant. Also provided are methods of converting the flowable film to a solid dielectric film. The methods of this invention may be used to line or fill high aspect ratio gaps including gaps having aspect ratios ranging from 3:1 to 10:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,629,227 discloses methods of lining and/or filling gaps on a substrate by creating flowable silicon oxide-containing films. The methods involve introducing vapor-phase silicon-containing precursor and oxidant reactants into a reaction chamber containing the substrate under conditions such that a condensed flowable film is formed on the substrate. The flowable film at least partially fills gaps on the substrates and is then converted into a silicon oxide film. In certain embodiments the methods involve using a catalyst e.g. a nucleophile or onium catalyst in the formation of the film. The catalyst may be incorporated into one of the reactants and/or introduced as a separate reactant. Also provided are methods of converting the flowable film to a solid dielectric film. The methods of this invention may be used to line or fill high aspect ratio gaps including gaps having aspect ratios ranging from 3:1 to 10:1.
WO 06129773 disclosed a catalyst for polymerization of olefins formed from (A) a solid catalyst component containing magnesium titanium halogen and an electron donor compound (B) an organoaluminum compound shown by the formula R6pAlQ3-p and (C) an aminosilane compound shown by the formula R3nSi(NR4R5)4-n; and a process for producing a catalyst for polymerization of olefins in the presence of the catalyst are provided.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a precursor that can be used to deposit a silicon-containing film that provides one or more of the following advantages: low processing temperatures (e.g., 500° C. or below); a relatively good deposition rate ranging from about 0.1 nanometers (nm) to 1000 nm per minute; a compositional uniformity that deviates by no more than ±10% measured over multiple points on a wafer analyzed by Fourier FTIR or XPS; high stability (e.g., undergoing a degradation of no more than about 5% or less per year or no more than about 1% or less per year); flowability for filling trenches, gap, or vias as observed by scanning electron microcopy (SEM); and combinations thereof.